


Both

by SleepyBug



Series: Cotton Candy Jams [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Jokes, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Silly, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28167363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyBug/pseuds/SleepyBug
Summary: Domestic bliss seemed scary before. Who knew it'd change your entire view of life.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei/Original Character(s), Hanamaki Takahiro/Original Female Character(s), Hanamaki Takahiro/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Original Female Character(s), Matsukawa Issei/Reader
Series: Cotton Candy Jams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1379755
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Both

**Author's Note:**

> Back on my bulllll. I missed these three. Have something to make your heart warm. This one is short and sweet compared to my super long ones.

Mattsukawa sat comfortably on the old sofa as he watched the smaller fingers mindlessly fiddle with his own. He couldn’t figure out why he needed to constantly touch them. It hadn’t mattered whether it was in public, or the comfort of their home. A light smile had the nerve to dust across his lips as he sat content watching the B rate scary movie. A hand fiddling the short locks of Makki's light hair. It had occasionally been used to shield his boyfriends eyes from the slasher’s gruesome attacks. The other hand rested against the softness of Momo’s belly as her eyes stayed glued to the television with popcorn halfway towards her mouth. 

He could remember that next morning perfectly. Her small limbs practically wrapped around Makki as heavy snoring filled the room. It made his heart skip and an odd completeness filled his chest. A completeness that both he and Makki felt they had for years. After that, a day turned into a week and a week turned into a month then months, and Momo had become an important piece of their lives. 

They all fell effortlessly in love. It always made Oikawa gag to their amusement.

Matsukawa removed the popcorn from between his legs and hooked an arm around Momo’s waist. Makki took the cue to lift his head as she was placed in the lap he had become used to. However, he would never complain about lying on the juicy thighs he’d worship at the drop of a dime. 

A soft laugh left her lips as she leaned into the warm chest pressed snuggly against her back, “So clingy.”. 

“Nah, you’re ass just keeps me warm. It’s like a human heater.”, Mattsukawa hummed as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck being sure to inhale the sweet scent of her fizzy peach body wash. 

The offended gasp nearly drowned out the scream of the poor girl being sawed in half on the television. Before she could say anything in return, he sharp nip pulsed against her inner thigh. 

”That’s because the baby girl got cake fa days!”,Makki placed a sweet kiss against the slightly reddening area before flashing a charming grin.

A small pout pulled across Momo’s lips as she fought her way free from their grasp and jumped to her feet, “Talk shit, then strip bitch boys.”. 

“Why are you talking like that?”Matsukawa raised an eyebrow as he looked at Hanamaki’s equally interested gaze following Momo’s fingers to the band of her underwear. Turning around, she made sure to give them the view of her plump ass as the lace fabric rolled free from her thighs. 

This time she raised an eyebrow of her own before sending the pair straight into Mattsukawa’s face, “Well?”. 

They watched silently, still slightly confused at the quick progression of the situation. Her honied hips swaying beneath an old hoodie she’d stolen before slinking into the bedroom without another word. Smiles slowly spread across their faces, but soon disappearing into a slight panic as they remembered last time they’d teased her too much. 

Matsukawa stretched his body as Hanamki slumped into the sofa with his hand pressed firmly against his chest, “My mind's telling me no! But my body! MY BODAY IS TELLIN ME YES!”. 

(...)

Momo stretched her body free in its naked glory and breathed in deeply before allowing herself to center. Grasping the cup of water, she allowed her legs to tuck beneath her. She refused. She simply would not lose this time around. 

“Aww baby girl not sure she can take the heat?”, Hanamaki stretched his arms over his head before assuming the same cross legged position, “Maybe you should just give up and give me that kiss already. We already know who’s gonna win.”.

Momo felt the heat reach her ears mostly because they were starting to fill with the crap he was talking, “Let’s see if you can put this pussy where your mouth is bitch boy!”.

For a moment Momo could have sworn she saw the gleam light up his eyes before the last bits of sanity broke free, “Only if you’re in that much of mood to call my name again.”.

Matsukawa’s eyes lazily rolled between the two before standing to assume his position. Holding his hand in the air he looked from one person to the other, “The first person to laugh loses. The terms were set previously per winner. If Takahiro Hanamaki wins, he has petitioned that Momoe Ito accept the joint marriage proposal alongside partner Issei Matsukawa. If Momoe Ito wins, she has petitioned that she gets to ultimately decide the new home of residence once we three get out of this tiny ass apartment and tiny ass bed.”

Momo stuck her hand out a warm smile on her face waiting for Hanamaki to grasp it, “Eat my ass.”.

Hanamaki accepted the hand, the kirt smile adorning his lips, “Maybe later princess.”.

Matsukawa cleared his throat and rolled his eyes, “If the contestants are finished heavily flirting. Please raise the glasses to your lips.”. 

The large hand quickly lowered and the pair quickly gathered the water into their mouths. Hanamaki looked towards Momo before having to quickly look away. His shoulders stiffened looking towards Matsukawa for that same serious expression. Momo on the other hand sat perfectly still in her essence a serenity on her face. 

Matsukawa looked between the two before plopping in the rolling chair, “I used to be addicted to the hokey pokey...then I turned myself around.”.

Momo clenched her fist taking in deep breaths through her nose. Her shoulders shook violently, but she would not be the one to lose. At least she knew she was doing a hell of alot better than Hanamaki who currently had his face buried in his arm.

“What do you call a fish with no eye? A fshhh”

Matsukawa knew they’d be up until the crack of dawn if he didn't bring out the heavy hitters early, but he did not think they could make Hanamaki fall over from turning blue, “Does either party forfeit?”.

The unison strange grunt of no was loud and clear so he continued, “Why did Snoop Dogg need an umbrella? Fo’ Drizzle.”

“I got fired from my job at the bank today.An old lady came in and asked me to check her balance, so I pushed her over.”

The burning sensation filled Momo’s nose, and the spray from Hanamaki’s mouth was inevitable. Tears creased their cheeks as the water dripped all over the place. Holding their side they rolled over the bed. The jokes were so bad, but Matsukawa’s straight face sent them on a journey. 

“A man got hit in the head with a can of Coke. Thank goodness it was a soft drink.”

Hanamaki’s body trembled as he tried his best to take a deep breath, “Please! Stop!”

“The shovel was a ground-breaking invention.”

Momo who had finally caught her breath was sent back into a frenzy. The score: Momo-0, Hanamaki- 0, Matsukawa-5.

(...)

Matsukawa rubbed Momo’s back as he wiped away the last of the water a soft smile on his lips, “All done. Let’s go to bed now.”.  
Momo threw her body backwards refusing to budge from the spot, “This is not fair! We didn’t get a winner and my nose still burns.”.

Hanamaki grabbed her small hands pulling her towards the top of the bed and onto his chest. His face happily buried in the crevice of her neck, “Guess we will have to do both.”.

The bed dipped beneath the two as their tallest partner made himself comfortable on his back and allowed his eyes to close, “Yeah. I’d be down for both.”.

Momo rolled her eyes maneuvering the blanket from beneath both the ‘sleeping’ bodies and draping it across their disgustingly long limbs, “You guys are so annoying. You’ll get sick without putting on a blanket.”. 

The rustling and laughs died down until the sounds of sleep grew in the room. Momo cuddled close into Matsukawa’s side and Hanamaki pressed against her back. Her soft voice rose in the peacefulness of the night, “Yeah...both sounds nice.”.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments, kudos, tell me if you hated it loved it! All feedback is welcome!~


End file.
